Konoha's Best Kept Secrets
by SandLoverTemari
Summary: A random story with a plot that doesn't focus on one character individually. Well we learn many secrets from almost every genin in konoha and suna.....trust me you'll like it


This fic isn't my normal romance writing, it's just a random scene kin of thing. Like something you'd expect from scary movie or so…Enjoy.

Konoha's Best Kept Secrets

It was an average afternoon on the winter streets of Konoha. Outside of a small ramen shop sat, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Inuzuka Kiba along with his beloved dog Akamaru. The group of sixteen year old chunins, had all just finished their lunch of Naruto's favorite, ramen. Although everyone else had their fill Naruto was still hungry, he was on his fifth or sixth bowl by now.

"How much can you eat?" Shikamaru said lazily resting his head in his arms on the table. "I mean you eat as much as Chouji." Naruto continued to shove more and more ramen in his mouth. Everyone looked at him with pure disgust even Akamaru looked at him strangely. Naruto neared the end of yet another bowl. "Another bowl of beef ramen!" he yelled to the astonished waitress. Trying to ignore Naruto's compulsive eating Kiba changed the subject. "So Shikamaru, did you see what Ino had on today? It was nice wasn't it?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru sighed. "Who cares what she was wearing it'll just come off later and be tossed away to wash." Kiba looked at Shikamaru and imagining Ino naked, this gave him somewhat of a rush. "Who cares what Ino has on when there is the lovely Sakura to admire." Lee said smiling. "Yeah Sakura's nice but how about Ino! Now there is something up with her." Kiba said. "Yeah, more than likely an std of some kind." Shikamaru said under his breath. Lee laughed. "Man I'd love to see what's under that chakra." Kiba joked. Unfortunately only he understood it, even Naruto saw it as pointless.

"What do we have here?" asked a voice coming from behind them all. It was no other than Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Saskue. They saw that they had a lot in common an became best friends of some kind. They hung out a little bit too much to most. "What's up with you guys?" Kiba asked. "Nothing." Saskue said. "How about you?" "Same here just waiting for Naruto to finish lunch." Lee answered. Neji and Saskue noticed about seven empty ramen bowls stacked on the table. "Actually we were trying to figure out who is better Ino or Sakura." Kiba said. Neji and Saskue both became quiet. "So who you think?" Lee asked. "Well they are both okay but my personal choice is Tenten." Neji said. "Hmm, Tenten forgot about her. No offence Neji but I think she's a whore." said Kiba. Neji looked at Kiba. "Another bowl!" Naruto shouted.

"I can verify she's a whore because I had a piece of that already." said Saskue. Everyone stopped and looked at Saskue. "What? It's true." "You and Tenten?" Lee asked amazed. "When?" Kiba asked. "More like where right? He said she's easy." Shikamaru said. "Let's see it was almost a week ago. She wanted me so bad, she begged for it." Saskue said. "Then Ino. Oh she's good, I always go to her when I want some ass. Ask her out sometime Kiba she'll put out on the first date with no problem." Everyone sat there amazed and astonished at Saskue's words. "Now I know I'm not the only one here that has fucked a chick before. Right Neji?" Everyone's attention was at Neji. "Okay I'll admit. It was Kin, you know from the sound village? It happened a few times."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Lee said. "Oh sorry, did I disappoint the little virgin we have here?" Neji joked. They all laughed except for Shikamaru. Kiba had sex with Hinata before so he felt included, this was before she began dating Naruto respectively. Saskue noticed that Shikamaru wasn't laughing. "Hey Shikamaru why you not laughing? We know you had to have Ino or that sand kunoichi before right?" he asked. Shikamaru remained quiet. "Right Nara?" He still was quiet. "What's this?" Kiba began. All eyes were on Shikamaru at this point. "Are you a virgin Shikamaru?" Naruto asked finishing his final bowl of ramen. There was a silence among the boys as they awaited Shikamaru's answer. Shikamaru slowly sat up running his hand through his hair. "What's the point in fucking a girl it's so troublesome." he said.

Hinata, Sakura and Temari came walking down the street. "Hi boys." they greeted them. Temari was behind Sakura and Hinata. "Hello Sakura dear!" Lee said. "Don't do that." she said disgusted. Lee sighed. "Naruto, we're going to go shopping okay?" Hinata shyly said. "Okay. I'll call your cell phone later." he told her. "Umm Shikamaru…" Temari began slowly appearing from behind the girls. "My doctor's appointment is tomorrow. The doctor wants you to be there with me." As Temari appeared all the boys eyes widen. Temari was clearly pregnant. "Whatever" he said. This angered Temari.

Naruto nearly dropped his bowl of ramen at the sight of Temari. The girls then walked off to leave all the boys in astonishment. Soon as Temari was out of their sight everyone's eyes were focused on Shikamaru. "What?" he asked bluntly. No one said a word they just looked at him. "What? I told you fucking girls is troublesome." he said placing his head back down. "Nara? You and Temari are going to have a…." Neji was at a loss for words. Kiba tried to change the subject. "Way to go Shikamaru!" Kiba shouted across the table.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Shikamaru wins here today. He fucked an older girl, he is awesome. I mean that's better than doing Ino." Kiba said. Saskue interrupted. "Almost better. I mean doing Ino is excellent…trust me Kiba." The boys continued to argue until Neji and Saskue got frustrated and left.

"I still think doing an older girl is better. But I'm going to try with Ino." Kiba protested. "You can go ahead and try if you want but I doubt you'll get that far." Lee said. Naruto finally finished his ramen around about the ninth bowl. He became observant. "I wonder why Shino is so calm and contented even under pressure?" Naruto voiced. Shino was standing on the corner alone and Naruto could see him. Everyone turned to look at Shino.

"Who knows? Maybe its in his genes or something." Lee said. They then saw Kurenai sensei come from a dark alley and walk up to Shino. From behind her a guy followed noticeably zipping his pants then walking off. The boys saw this. Kurenai gave Shino some money , they exchanged a few brief words then Kurenai departed. Lee turned around to the others. "That was odd." he said. Suddenly they saw no other than Saskue's brother Uchiha Itachi come up to Shino. "Wait look Lee." Naruto said.

Lee turned to see Itachi walking up to Shino. Shino and Itachi exchanged a few short words then Itachi reached into his pockets for something. Naruto sat up trying to see what it was but couldn't. Itachi then held out his other hand moving it rapidly signaling to retrieve something. Shino counted out some money that was in his pocket then gave it to Itachi. Itachi gave Shino something small then walked off. Shino shoved it into his pocket then walked behind the adjacent building.

The boys turned back around clueless. "Shino's weird." Shikamaru said before reclining back in his chair. There was a silence. _"I wonder what that was about?"_ Naruto thought to himself. "Yeah I'm going to definitely try to get with Ino this weekend.." Kiba said. Everyone ignored him they were still thinking of Shino. Shikamaru's cell phone rang loud suddenly. He lazily (as usual) reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He glanced at the screen to see it was Temari. He growled at it. "My advice to you guys…" he began. "Never get a girl pregnant. They'll just call you all the time for nothing at all." he then answered it.

"Hai." Shikamaru looked so annoyed as he listened to Temari speak. The waitress came up to the table and handed Naruto a slip of paper. "What's this?" he asked. "Your bill of course." the waitress then left. Naruto looked at it and his eyes grew wide at the sight of it. "How much is it Naruto?" Lee asked. Naruto just passed it to Lee very upset. "Wow! That's kind of high don't you think?" Lee said. "No that's high." Kiba said directing Lee and Naruto's attention towards where Shino was standing. Kiba had been observing Shino since they first saw him, he knew something wasn't right.

The boys turned to see Shino back on the corner more calmer than before. "What it's just Shino?" Naruto said. "No I've been watching him and put two and two together. Shino is constantly high that's why he's so calm all the time." Kiba said. Lee and Naruto just looked at Kiba, not believing him. "Damn!" Shikamaru said closing his phone angrily. "She's such a bitch!" "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Like I said never get a girl pregnant…" Shikamaru then pulled out a box of cigarettes and took one out. "What the-" Kiba began. Everyone was astonished, they never seen Shikamaru with a cigarette before. "What are you going to do with that thing?" Lee asked amazed.

Shikamaru held it in his mouth then began to light it. He inhaled then exhaled the smoke across the table. No cough no nothing came from Shikamaru as they all expected. "Nara, how long have you been doing this?" Lee asked. "Since Temari told me she was pregnant." He inhaled then exhaled. "Then told me it was mine." "Why smoking though?" Kiba asked. "Asuma sensei." "Speaking of that, how far is Temari?" Naruto asked still amazed at his smoking. "Something….I forget. Wait, last time she told me it was about 6 ½ months or something like that."

Shikamaru's smoking scared Kiba and Lee so they left. Naruto was still curious about Shino. He pulled out some money and left it on the table. "Come on Shikamaru. I want to investigate Shino." "Why? Shino's weird, leave him alone." "I can't! Come on." Naruto shouted pulling Shikamaru's arm. "Can't you see I'm busy here." Naruto pulled Shikamaru with him and preceded down the street.

They hid behind the alley near Shino. Naruto got close enough just to hear what he was saying. Kurenai sensei came back producing a large amount of money.

"**Here. I met up with another one down the street." Kurenai said.**

"**Good." **

"**When do I get my bag?"**

"**When you come back." Shino told Kurenai. **

They then parted. "Shino does get high and Kurenai does too." Naruto said. Shikamaru, finally finishing, spoke to Naruto. "Of course he does and apparently Kurenai is a prostitute of some sorts now can we leave." Shikamaru said agitated. Naruto looked at Shino one last time and left.

Later that day in Suna Gaara and Kankuro were in the house alone and bored. "Where is Temari?" Kankuro asked. "Out." Gaara muttered under his breath. "Maybe I should began dating a leaf kunoichi?" Gaara glared at his ignorant brother. "What it was a thought. I mean…." Gaara stopped him by going back to his room to leave him alone.

Once in his room Gaara locked the door behind him. It was dark and cold in Gaara's room. He sat on his bed and reached into his drawer to pull out a picture, it was of a female. When he looked at it a sudden feeling came over him, he felt his dick flinch a little. That sent a chill up his spine.

"You know you want her." his inner self (Shukaku) argued.

"Not this again."

"Just go see her. Yeah she might be terrified of you but go ahead and get a piece of her ass."

"Shut up." he said.

"Make me! You can't because you know it's true."

Gaara tried to ignore his inner self as best he could but it didn't work. He soon found himself going to the leaf village in a trace to a point. He was standing in front of an apartment building, just staring at a particular balcony. Gaara's mouth was slightly open as he imagined the sweet female just inside. His inner self was right he wanted to screw her so bad, he had to get a sample of what was contained by her delicate exterior.

Gaara could see the silhouette of the kunoichi as she walked back and forth in front of the window. Gaara wanted to go inside so badly but couldn't. Gaara never felt this way before but once he first saw her it was different. He liked her a lot and wanted to get closer to her somehow.

Back in Suna, Temari was walking in the door. Kankuro was on the couch. "Temari?" he called out. "No it's the girl of your dreams….oh wait that'll never happen. Never mind." she said sarcastically. Kankuro got up. "What you bring me?" he asked. "You? Did you forget that I'm having a baby in three months? You're not important right now." Temari took her bags towards her room. She returned. "Where's Gaara?" she asked. "I saw him go in his room a while ago." Temari went and knocked on his door, she got no response. "He isn't here?" "Oh…okay?" Kankuro said not really caring. Temari tossed her hands in the air and went back to her room.

She went online and decided to chat after she changed into her pajama's. "Hmm let's see who's online?" she asked herself. (Temari's thoughts as she reads the names are in the parentheses below)

_**LazyBastard00- offline ("That bitch is never online.")**_

_**ILuvGurls73- online ("Hmm Itachi, maybe we need to get closer again?")**_

_**Bluehairedangel- online ("Hinata's on already online")**_

**SunaBabe24- hey**

**Bluehairedangel- hi, u made it home?**

**SunaBabe24- yea. Kankuro is home acting dumb. Gaara isn't here…weird.**

**Bluehairedangel- ….**

**SunaBabe24- same thing I said. Man this is one lazy ass baby, It don't even kick**

**Bluehairedangel- well it does belong to him, what u xpect?**

**SunaBabe24- dunno. can't wait 'til its out of me though. **

**Bluehairedangel- me 2. I hope it's a boy, then we can watch Shikamaru and Naruto teach him jutsu's n stuff**

**SunaBabe24- that'll be cool…but think about it. Do we need another Shikamaru in this world?…lol.**

**Bluehairedangel- Shikamaru smokes?! Omfg!**

**SunaBabe24- yeah. How u know?**

**Bluehairedangel- just got a message from Kiba. When did that start?**

**SunaBabe24- about four months ago…when I told him I was pregnant.**

**Bluehairedangel- wow. U like it?**

**SunaBabe24- no. especially once the baby is here**

**Bluehairedangel- will u stay there or his house when it's born?**

**SunaBabe24- dunno…his dad wants us 2 live there. What u think?**

**(Bluehairedangel has disconnected from the internet.)**

Temari just looked at the screen. "Where did she go?" Temari asked herself. Hinata was shaken with fear when an unknown person appeared behind her covering her mouth and dragging her away from the computer. Hinata couldn't see who was behind her but tried not to get pulled away by clenching the mouse's cord which ultimately disconnected the mouse and internet cable together.

Hinata's assailant dragged her across the floor and threw her onto the bed, steadily covering her mouth. Hinata tried to scream for help but the grip on her mouth was too strong and it didn't allow her to. Hinata was just able to see her attacker but when she tried to look the lights turned off. She was tied to her bed post with chakra ropes and something covered her mouth. She couldn't see anything or call for help, all she could do was cry.

About four blocks away on a lonely street corner was Shikamaru sitting on the curb. He was in a depressed mood and it was noticeable. He sat there alone outside of his house smoking a cigarette. He had already smoked about eight by now and was working on his ninth. He'd inhale then exhale slowly as he succumbed to the deep thought that was upon him. His father, Nara Shikato, came outside to see what was up with his son. Shikato was exactly like his son, lazy as hell and everything was annoying to him.

Shikato sat next to his son who was finishing his ninth cigarette. Shikamaru's smoking didn't bother his dad, that much. Besides he was not really in the mood for arguing about it. Shikato took his seat next to the bothered sixteen year old. "What's wrong man?" Shikato asked. Shikamaru put out his cigarette. "Nothing." he then pulled out another one and lit it. "You know you're going to have to give that up in a few months right?" "Yeah. That's it though. I don't know about that." Shikamaru said inhaling. "Yeah. I know babies are so annoying at first. I remember when you were born, it was hard." Shikamaru slowly dropped the cigarette away from his mouth to listen to his father's words.

"I don't know how to be a father though, it sucks." Shikamaru said. "Don't say that man. When you see your baby you'll understand. You look at it different from other babies cause this is from you. I thought the same about you but look at you now. Trust me." Shikamaru took in his father's words. He looked at the burning cigarette in his hand. "If that's true then I can stop this." he preceded to put it out but stopped. "Never mind." Shikato slightly laughed, he then left Shikamaru outside to himself.

Shikamaru took another puff of his cigarette. He thought of Temari and her belly. "Well I do love her, hopefully I can do the same for this kid."

The End

I hope you like this prelude. See I decided to make two parts. In part two we will learn, what happens with Hinata, will Kiba get a chance at Ino?, Sakura has a crush on a certain sound ninja but who?, who does Gaara have feelings for?, will Shikamaru accept the terms of becoming a dad?, Rock Lee gets caught with his pants down…literally., Shino in jail? And the biggest thing ever from Naruto himself. We have to wait until part two to see….


End file.
